User blog:TCtheRogue/Other Hobbies/Games/Etc.
I know we all have hobbies outside of Bakugan. If we don't, might be time to start looking for one! :) I would love to hear what your interests are, what you do in your free time, what you like to study...Anything! I make jewelry. I work with wire and beads and create designs based on what my needs are (or what the person I am design for needs). I am Native American (25% Little River Band Ottawa) and am trying to learn the original patterns and methods of making jewelry. I am a little nervous about using porcupine quills, but I will get the nerve some day! I have 3 snapping turtle shells just begging to be used, but I haven't decided exactly what to do with them yet. I also make cards, and often make a stack and offer them as gifts to teachers, librarians, etc. I enjoy exercising the creative side of my mind. I also make communication books for J and write books for K to help him through his emotional outbursts (ADHD anyone?). He is a really good kid and I will do anything I can to help him work through the feelings he really has no control over. I also play lots of games, both online and board games. I am currently hooked on a game I am playing multi-player with my husband (B), Dungeon Lords (collector's edition). There are so many glitches and bugs in the game it is taking us a long time to get through, but it is a lot of fun. I play a female human Rogue (bet you couldn't guess that). I am also an Enchantress and am working towards a War Witch and a Hunter and Ranger Lord. More than you wanted to know about that game, eh? Music and others: I have played flute since 5th grade. That's a WHOLE LOTTA years. I love singing, playing pool, shooting darts, playing racquetball, target shooting with my .22, and golf, but am not particularly good at any of them. Well, I am a pretty good shot with the .22, but that isn't a talent I get to use that often. I love to read. I have read all the Janet Evanovich books, most of the Kay Scarpetta series, and the Diane Mott Davison books. I've read all the Harry Potter books, which was my first introduction into any books of that genre. I read "Uglies", "Pretties", "Specials" and "Extras" which were all very good. I only have a few shows I really like to watch that haven't been cancelled, but I hear that some might have been. I guess I will see if any additional episodes come up in the Spring or Summer. The Gates, Rookie Blue and Wipeout are the only ones I am currently watching, and I usually watch them when the air and then again on Hulu. Can't miss a single moment! I don't re-watch Wipeout unless I need a good laugh. I love to cook and make new recipes, and luckily have a family who loves to eat tons of stuff. Finally, I love doing photography. It is usually nature photography, and I like create macro photography to bring out something people may overlook generally. I think that is enough about me. Hope to hear about all of your interests, and maybe find something in common! Make it a fabulous day! Category:Blog posts